Nora Helmer
Nora Helmer is the main protagonist of Henrik Ibsen's classic play A Doll's House. A Doll's House Set in Norway on Christmas Eve, A Doll's House begins when our heroine, Nora, enters her living room carrying packages. Her husband, Torvald, greets her affectionately, but then tells her off for spending too much money on Christmas gifts. Torvald has taken a job as head of the town bank and believes it will give the two of them a comfortable lifestyle. The house maid, Helene, announces that Dr. Rank, a friend of the Helmers', has arrived to pay them a visit. Kristine Linde, a former friend, comes in as well. She and Nora have a conversation in which Mrs. Linde explains that her mother passed away and her brothers are too old to need her. Nora reveals that she illegally borrowed money when she took a trip with Torvald to Italy so he can recover from an illness. She also reveals that she has been scrimping and saving so that she can repay her debt. Krogstad, an employee at the bank, arrives and Dr. Rank says Krogstad is "morally sick." After Krogstad says he can hire Mrs. Linde at the bank, Nora plays with her children and leaves them to their nanny, Anne-Marie. Krogstad is revealed to be the source of Nora's secret loan. Then he reveals that Torvald wants to dismiss him from his job at the bank. Krogstad asks Nora to use her influence to help him keep his job. Nora refuses, and Krogstad reveals a contract that contains Nora's forgery of her late father's signature. He blackmails her and threatens to spill the beans (revealing to her husband that she has borrowed money from him) if she does not convince Torvald not to fire him. On Christmas Day, Nora is filled with anxiety and, aided by Mrs. Linde, sews a dress for a costume ball Nora is about to attend with her neighbors. Mrs. Linde tells Nora that Dr. Linde is suffering from a disease in his back, inherited from his father. Torvald refuses to keep Krogstad employed and he and Nora have an argument until Torvald orders the maid to send Krogstad's letter of dismissal. Dr. Rank tells Nora he is on the brink of death. She cheers him up and flirts with him before Rank reveals he is in love with her. Krogstad arrives and demands an explanation from Nora for his dismissal, then insists to her that he should be rehired in a much higher position at the bank. Nora lures Torvald away from the mailbox by performing the tarantella she is due to perform at the upcoming costume party. Her manic dancing displeases him. When the party takes place upstairs, Krogstad comes across Mrs. Linde in the Helmers' living room. Mrs. Linde tells Krogstad she is free of her family obligations and wants to be free with him and tend to his children. Krogstad decides to try and get a letter he wrote to Torvald about his wife before he can read it and uncover the truth about Nora's crime. Mrs. Linde, knowing about the note, insists he leave it. After Krogstad leaves, Nora and Torvald enter and Torvald praises her dancing. Dr. Rank interrupts and after he leaves, Nora and Torvald discover that Rank is about to die from his sickness. Nora then insists that Torvald read the letter from Krogstad. After Torvald reads the letter, he angrily calls Nora a liar and a hypocrite and is upset that she had ruined his joy. He declares that she is not allowed to care for their children. Helene brings in a letter and uncovers the fact that Krogstad had returned Nora's contract. Torvald attempts to shun his past insults, but it's too late. The pieces fall into place when Nora realizes she and Torvald do not understand one another and she tells him off, speaking out that he has treated her like an object. With that, she breaks up with him and exits, slamming the door shut behind her. Trivia * Henrik Ibsen discovered that women weren't treated with dignity in homes in his native Norway, which led him to write A Doll's House. Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Pure Good Category:Feminists Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Lawful Good Category:Amazons Category:Victims Category:Strong-Willed Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Spouses